The Love Under The Night Sky
by Jinx101
Summary: Love is complicated. That's what Knuckles and Rouge feel. But one night can change everything. Rated for hentai.


A/N:Here I go again. Someone had already told me I don't write good hentai, but in this one, I'll make it as good as I can to the BEST of my ability. And if it isn't, your expectations are too high XD Well, onward.

A cool, clear night revealed itself to the planet Mobius. A cool breeze accompanies the weather, and the sounds of nocturnal creatures fill the night. In the middle of all this, a certain red echidna is seen perched on top of a shrine, where the all mighty green gem, the Master Emerald, is seen on it. Even though Knuckles look like he feels great being all alone, he can't help but think that there's something missing. Ever since he met Rouge, he's always thinking there's something he hasn't got yet. Something that will complete his life. But everytime he tried to think what it is, he couldn't find.

Rouge was feeling the same. Here in her apartment that she rented, she's pondering the same thing. She had live without a problem for years, but ever since Knuckles showed up, she has been feeling...empty. She first thought it's probably the Master Emerald she wanted so much. But even after she got it one day, it didn't really change anything. As she thought about this, her mind drifted to that sexy echidna that has been haunting her dreams, yet at the same time makes it another reason why she loves sleeping so much. She shook her head when she realized what, or who for that matter, she was been thinking about.

"Why am I like this?" she said. "I use to never care what I was thinking, exept for jewels, of course."

Then, she thought. _Then why am I still thinking of him...? _

Knuckles's head hurt as he thought of what he has been missing his whole life. It hurts so much, that he just couldn't take it. He stood up from the shrine, and though.

_I need to see Rouge. Maybe if I do, all of this confusion will go away._

He started to leave, then he turned to face that mighty gem.

"I'll be back. I promise." he said. With that, he ran off.

Rouge rested on her bed, feeling that she didn't want to go anywhere for once. She sighed, and closed her eyes. She was about to drift to sleep when she heard her door knock. She walked to the door, and opened it. Her heart raced as she saw who was at the door.

"Um...hi." Knuckles said, trying to be friendly.

"Hi." was all Rouge manage to choke out.

Feeling the presence of the person in their mind made both of them uncomfortable, yet they both were happy to see each other. Rouge opened the door wider so Knuckles could enter. As he stepped inside, warmth fill the air. Knuckles blushed as Rouge took his hand.

"Come here." Rouge said. "I need to tell you something."

Knuckles's fur stood up as Rouge said those words. As he was pulled to the bedroom, he felt himself go hard.

_What is she gonna do to me?_ he thought. _All I did was stand and knocked on her door._

Knuckles tugged a little to get out of her grasp. To his surprise, she let go. But she closed the bedroom door before he could get out. The color from Knuckles's face drained when she went to the bed and sat on it. She pat on the space next to her, which made him more uncomfortable.

"Sit." Rouge commanded. It wasn't a harsh command, but it sounds like she expected him to do it.

So he did. He gained control of his legs and went and sat down next to her. She came closer, and he shivered, despite how warm it is in her room. She took his hand, found her voice, and finally spoke.

"Knuckles," she began. "earlier today, I had been noticing how my life kinda changed a bit. Ever since you came into my life, I've been feeling...weird lately."

Knuckles nodded, still wondering where this is going.

Rouge continued. "And because of this, I felt as if, well, maybe you're the cause of what I'm feeling."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm saying that...well...I'm not sure. I wish I can explain what's happening to me. Everyday, it's the same thing I think about. The same...person. And..." Rouge couldn't speak anymore. During that whole thing, she had now found exactly why she was always thinking of him.

Knuckles, however, was still lost. "I still don't get it." he said.

Rouge wrapped her arms aroud one of his, and leaned on him. Knuckles shivered again. Finally, she spoke again.

"Knuckles, I just realized. Maybe the reason why you're always in my mind is because...well...I may have some feelings for you..."

Knuckles blushed a deep dark red. Rouge continued.

"Knuckles, is it possible to be in love with someone you thought you hate?" she asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "I guess so." he said.

"Then..." she let go of him, moving away a bit. "If this is possible, then...I love you."

Knuckles didn't shiver. He was too shocked to do anything at this time. He slowly turned to face Rouge, staring at her for the longest time. He spoke.

"You mean that, Rouge?" he asked.

Rouge nodded, blushing. "Yeah...I really do. You had been a total mystery to me. But now, I can see clearly. I love you."

She didn't dare look at him now. _How could I say that?_ she said. _Now he'll leave for sure. _

Knuckles thought this over. _Is this the reason why I'm thinking of her all the time? Could it be because...well, I know that she loves me now, but do I love her back?_ He then worked on his final decision. _Yes. It is the reason. All this time, I was feeling love. If this what love feels like, then I like it. I need to tell her. _

He looked at her, disappointed that she didn't make eye contact. "Rouge," he said. "look at me."

Rouge looked up, fear in her eyes. Knuckles blinked at the sight of this. _What is she afraid of?" _he thought.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well," she started. "First of all,...do you...do you...do..." She couldn't get it out. Luckily, Knuckles caught of what she's saying.

"Rouge, what you said shocked me. But you know, you don't have to be nervous anymore." He went closer to her, cupped her chin with his hand, and raised her face more, still seeing the fear in her eyes. "You know why? Cause...I...I...I-I love you, too."

Rouge gasped. Her ears went up. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. "Do you mean that?" she asked, as she slowly pinched herself, hoping this is real.

"Before, I didn't know if I did. But now..." His face came closer. "I know I do. I love you, Rouge."

Rouge's face came closer, too. Then, they both ended up kissing. Their passion burned inside them as they locked the kiss. Knuckles's tongue entered Rouge's mouth, and Rouge's tongue entered his. His hands touched all around her body. He touched her chest, her back, her butt, her stomach, and even got permission from her to touch her breasts. Rouge groaned at his touch. Both of them fell on the bed. Rouge went on top of him, still kissing him, as he still touch her. Rouge's hands traveled from his chest to his stomach. She touched his thighs, and she just felt so tempted to touch his private area. Knuckles went hard, and as he kept touching her breasts, he felt pleasure as Rouge touched his penis. He groaned, feeling her hands rubbing on him. Rouge felt herself wanting more of this. She stopped kissing him, and stood on her knees. She pulled her heartpiece of her jumpsuit down, allowing him to look at her naked breasts, and pulled all the way down. She finally pulled her jumpsuit off, and took off her boots. She then took Knuckles's gloves and shoes off. The only thing left on Rouge's body is her panties. She laid down on Knuckles's side, and Knuckles went on top of her. Just looking at her almost naked made him go hard again. His heart pounded as she took his hand and placed it on her underwear.

"Knuckles," Rouge said. "in order for this to really be intensive, you need to take it off."

Knuckles quickly obeyed. He pulled it down, and shivered as he saw her wet vagina. She helped him take the panties off. Knuckles threw it somewhere, and laid down on top of her. As their kiss was locked, Knuckles let his cock-head touch her opening. Rouge groaned as she rubbed his back. The pleasure sweep over her, making her dizzy. Then, Knuckles let himself enter her. He broke the kiss and sucked on her nipple as he move up and down on her. Rouge panted, pressing him deeper, as pleasure continue to take control of her body. Her eyes closed as she felt him pump harder and faster into her. Rouge squeaked when they both reached their orgasm. Rouge screamed at the pleasure when they finally made it. She felt herself come, and it was at the same time Knuckles came. It filled her, and it squirted out of her entrance. Both of them panted, sweat coated them, then they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Both were thinking what they have wanted so much. Not sex, but each other. They kissed, and, because of the intensive love they gave each other, slept instantly.

Both of them dreamed of each other, knowing non of them will ever part. As long as they have each other, the emptiness inside them will always be filled.

A/N:No flames, please. Just tell me if it's good or not. I did as best as I can.


End file.
